Inhuman Culture
Rulership The Genetic Council was a legislative, judicial and executive body and consisted of the twelve members, each of whom belong to a different family or House. The Council elects one of its members as both '''head of the Council and ruler (or "king") of the Inhumans'''. This ruler reigns from election to his or her death. Kingship then doesn't follow a strict patriarchal or matriarchal progression, although popular rulers are often succeeded by their children. '''The designation "Royal Family" is a ceremonial one that passed on from House to House with successive kings (or queens).''' Economy The [[Inhumans (Inhomo supremis)|Inhumans]] have no currency, and no monetary unit is known to the [[Bird People]] of the [[Aerie (Sky-Island)]]. In [[New Attilan]], the Inhumans used the [[Attilanian Chits]]. Food and cooking Utolan grew fruits bred by geneticists from hanging garden to provide all needed nutrients with minimal waste or complication, prompting [[Gorgon Petragon (Earth-616)|Gorgon]] to label the place as vegan. Although, the Utolan specialties includes more than fruits, and notably includes fish and animals. Language [[Attilan]] and [[Aerie (Sky-Island)|Aerie]] The Inhumans of [[Attilan]] speak their own language, '''[[Tilan]]''', but also learn human languages such as English, Russian and Chinese. Those of the [[Aerie (Sky-Island)|Aerie]]'s spoke Tilan and English. The ancient Inhuman language used sigils. *''Please find here our [[Inhuman Dictionary]].'' [[Utolan]] The [[Utolan]]ians speak Shona and Makhuwa, but many also know English. Religion Most of the Inhuman religions is closely related to [[Terrigenesis]]. [[Attilan]] In [[Attilan]], the major religion involved ancestor-worship, with a guild of priests and priestesses administering the faith. Priests are present in the [[Temple of Randac]], the [[Tower of Weeping]] and (possibly the same) the [[Tower of Wisdom]]. [[Timberius (Earth-616)|Timberius]] once mentioned the "Gods of all that grows", possibly more as an exclamation than an invocation to existing gods. [[Utolan]] In [[Utolan]], it was believed that [[Terrigenesis]] was the Inhumans' great calling, unlocking a piece of the divine. They believed that despite the fact that they were created by the war-mongering [[Kree Empire|Kree]], that creation could have been guided unknowingly by the ''"greater hand of the divine"''. That belief was used as explanation for the pairing of couples by the [[Maternal Council of Elders (Earth-616)|Maternal Council of Elders]] (due to the stagnation of the genepool), with the ''"unifying belief"'' and ''"collective aspiration"'' to find the combination of themselves that would unlock complete transcendence. Despite those beliefs, couples fell in love outside of council's pairings. Many Elders invoked the "Goddesses", and [[Ikelli (Earth-616)|Ikelli]] a (benevolent) "God", then God demanding death in its name. [[Aerie (Sky-Island)]] In [[Aerie (Sky-Island)|Aerie]], some Bird People invoked (possibly not in a worshiping way) "the Gods", [[Aerivar XVIII (Earth-616)|Aerivar XVIII]] himself talking of "the '''[[Sky-Gods (Sky-Island) (Earth-616)|Sky-Gods]]'''" and [[Red Raven (Earth-616)|Red Raven]] of the "Gods of the Stratosphere". A [[Avian Priesthood (Earth-616)|priesthood]] exists among the Aerie. The [[Bloodraven Cult (Earth-616)|Bloodraven Cult (or Bloodravens)]] are a dark sect worshiping their '''[[Dark God (Bloodraven Cult) (Earth-616)|Dark God]]''', whose vassal was the [[Wayfinder (Earth-616)|Wayfinder]]. They were forbidden by [[Red Raven (Earth-616)|Red Raven]], and opposed him. References